


everything right in the world

by milktoast_mcgee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rimming, ignoct spice-a-thon, is that a tag I DON'T KNOW I DON'T NORMALLY DO THIS STUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktoast_mcgee/pseuds/milktoast_mcgee
Summary: Daylight cascaded so beautifully upon the wreckage, from which sprouted new scaffolding, new homes, new hope. People -- Glaives and Guards, Lucis-born and not, lost and found -- roamed the streets and worked together and based in the light their King brought back to them.It was then, as tactless as ever, as Noct-ish as ever, Noctis scratched his head and yawned and asked Ignis to marry him.(For the Ignoct Spice-a-thon! prompt: lace)
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58
Collections: The Ignoct Spice-a-thon





	everything right in the world

The dawn brought back familiar. It brought back the Citadel's long hallways, all of which he could still navigate with ease. It brought back the gentle chatter of routine life, of crowded meeting rooms and exhausting political discussions. It brought back Eos, left in tatters by the long night but brighter than ever.

Most importantly, the dawn brought back Noct. 

When they thought they'd lose him again -- when he thought he'd lost him again -- he returned upon his throne and, just like the dawn, everything was right in the world once more.

They had plenty of work to do, of course. Gladio led both the Crownsguard and the Kingsglaive, somehow. Prompto worked primarily with the hunters and coordinating the refugee movements across the battered, beaten expanse of Lucis. Ignis spent most of his time in the Citadel, and even months into the new dawn, his heart overflowed. He couldn't help but beam as bright as the recovered sun standing beside the one true king -- Noctis Lucis Caelum, who banished the dark and returned from the beyond with little more than a wave and a grunted "hey." And Ignis served as his advisor, a title he wore with greater pride than ever.

As expected, though, the King was tired. The Crystal. The battle with the darkness itself. His journey to the unknown and back. The drawn-out political chatter wore him down faster than ever. He rarely ate. Tired as he was, he slept little. He reasoned ten years of sleep in the Crystal was more sleep than he'd need in his life. But even Providence couldn't save him from the exhausting rebuild efforts, the attempts to reconnect ruined nations. As a result, reaching the limits of his patience and mental stamina, the King would wordlessly rise from his seat and leave the crowded, cluttered, chaotic meetings, and Ignis would offer a word of apology and excuse them both properly.

After one such meeting, he and the advisor found themselves alone at the height of the Citadel. Ignis felt the light breeze on his face. He could see the light -- pleasantly stinging to his blind eyes -- of the reawakening Insomnia, could see everything of the commotion below. Daylight cascaded so beautifully upon the wreckage, from which sprouted new scaffolding, new homes, new hope. People -- Glaives and Guards, Lucis-born and not, lost and found -- roamed the streets and worked together and based in the light their King brought back to them.

It was then, as tactless as ever, as Noct-ish as ever, Noctis scratched his head and yawned and asked Ignis to marry him.

"No big deal either way," he added. "Just... think about it for a bit, okay?"

\--

Another day, another meeting, another terse, light excuse as they left the meeting. The arguing would continue well without them anyway. Ignis spent as much time as possible at Noctis's side, and the halls of the Citadel were no different. Noctis kept close when he was tired, when he was too worried, haunted by phantoms not unlike those that still burned dull fire behind Ignis's own eyelids. Their steps fell quiet in the Citadel halls. Hushed greetings brushed past them -- attendants, servants, hunters eager to get in on another chaotic but productive meeting. Noctis suddenly ducked into a door. Ignis rushed in behind him, shutting the door in their wake.

"Ugghhhhh."

Noct's groan echoed loud in the empty office. Ignis briefly sensed the small room -- just one office of the many, little more than a desk and chairs and a shelf of dusty report folders and tomes. With a light chuckle, Ignis locked the door behind them. He heard Noctis flop into one of the chairs. He briefly lay, definitely frowning, in the sunlight slicing through the half-drawn blinds. Then, he stretched and grumbled and Ignis could hear the soft, defiant crack of his spine.

"They never get tired, do they?"  
"Their enthusiasm certainly gets things accomplished," Ignis countered. He approached the King slowly, navigating the scattered chairs to reach him. "Prompto's reported significant progress from--"  
Noctis groaned again, slapping a hand over his face. "Gimme a sec, okay, Specs? I'm... kinda overwhelmed."  
"I couldn't possibly imagine why. It's not as if there's no shortage of things to worry about."  
"You know you're part of it, right?"  
"Oh?"

Another soft crack of tired bones reached the air as Noctis sat upright. Ignis could see his new posture, his pout and his furrowed brow in his mind and he couldn't help but smile a little.

"Well, it's been on my mind."  
"What's that?"  
"What I asked you a couple days ago. You didn't give me an answer. It's on your mind too, maybe. Hopefully. Right?"  
"Hmmm. Perhaps."  
"Ignis..."

Noct scratched his head and grumbled. Ignis could feel his gaze on him as he reached his side. He drew a hand along the King's upon the armrest. He tutted quietly, patting Noctis's head with his other hand. His hair was messy as ever, and undoubtedly the King's pout only deepened as he tried to smooth it out a bit.

"I assumed His Majesty was done with serious matters for the day. Something like that would definitely qualify as 'serious,' wouldn't it?"  
Noctis shrugged, though he returned Ignis's gentle touch. He clasped his hand and rolled his thumb over his fingers. "I guess, yeah. A simple yes or no is enough for me, but I don't wanna pressure you or anything. But. I dunno. Like I said, no big deal."  
"No big deal, eh?"  
"If you're gonna keep up that tone, though," Noct countered, "you're gonna drive me crazy here. You're definitely thinking about it so... if you wanna let me know what you're thinking, that'd be nice."

Ignis chuckled. His hand traveled up along the King's arm, settling at his shoulder. Despite being so used to his blindness, sometimes -- sometimes -- he still felt the sharp pain of not being able to see those steely eyes meeting his. But he could feel the anticipation in his gaze, could feel the quiet desperation, something deep and dark and hungry.

"Well, then," Ignis offered softly, "if I may, Your Majesty..."  
Noct laughed a little and patted his lap. "Why, of course, Royal Advisor."

The robes of his new, lofty status were heavy and cumbersome. He shrugged the outermost mantle from his shoulders and set it upon another chair. He brushed aside the robes' draping fabric as he seated himself, straddling the King where he sat. With legs at either side of his waist, Ignis bit back a noise. The last thing he wanted to do now was ruin the surprise, despite his own anticipation, despite how lovely the lace felt against his skin even hindered by layers of clothes.

"This doesn't answer my question," said Noctis with a sigh. His arms settled around Ignis in reply. He bowed his head, pressing his forehead to Ignis's chest. Ignis's own hands found the heavy fabric of the King's coat, the gilded chain of his mantle, and the pressed, crisp collared shirt Noctis hated wearing. His hands reached his face with great care, and Noct drew back with a heavy breath, tipping back his head and allowing Ignis's fingers to thread into his hair. "But can't say I mind too much."  
"Is that so..."

Ignis kissed him slowly. His lips gently met those of his king -- his Noct -- causing the royal to lean back into the chair. Ignis pulled away some in reply to chuckle, only for Noctis to wrap his arms tight around the advisor's waist and crush his lips to his. His tongue slid past Ignis's lips and he moaned to accept him. Noct's lips were soft, his tongue slick and hot against his. He tilted his head and raised a hand to thread fingers through Ignis's sandy hair. With Ignis straddling him in the chair, his hips twitched, and Ignis drew back slowly.

"You've no need to be so hasty," he said. His own hands found the King's dark hair -- always a little unkempt - and he smoothed it carefully. He hoped to gaze at him, smiling gently, one blind eye open to meet him. "Regardless of marriage, I've always been yours."  
Noct's arm around him tightened. Their chests met and Ignis sighed while the King's lips found his neck. "Sorry, but you're always gonna be stuck with me."  
"I'd have it no other way."  
"But," the pout in his voice was obvious, "if you don't wanna be stuck with me quite like that, I totally get it. It seems kinda stupid, I know."  
Ignis shook his head. "It's not stupid at all, Noct. Anyone would be honored for the King's hand, but none moreso than I."  
"Yeah, but..."

Noctis shrugged. His hand in Ignis's hair moved to his face. Ignis leaned into the warmth of his palm. Despite the fires that left him scarred, he'd have suffered countless more for Noctis's soft touch. But he could feel the weight of Noct's gaze, the gentle fingers tracing his scars and the curve of his cheek. 

"You've done so much for me..." His voice grew soft and distant and sent a pang of too-familiar anxiety in Ignis's chest. Noctis pulled him closer. His head found his advisor's shoulder. His lips brushed his neck as he spoke. "It feels right, somehow. You've always been mine, and I... I've always been yours, too. I want everyone to know it. If you're good with that, I mean."

Ignis couldn't help but chuckle again. He grasped Noct's hand and moved it from his face. The King moved back. He tried to say something, but he remained silent as Ignis brought his hand to the collar of his shirt. He let his robes fall from his shoulders and pool around them both. The shirt and slacks underneath were nothing ornate, thankfully. He coaxed Noctis to undo one shirt button, and another. His fingers briefly caught the thin chain of his necklace, lingered along his collarbone. He slid down, each button revealing a little more skin, and, soon, black lace.

Noctis bit back a gasp. "Wh--...Ignis..."  
Despite the heat dusting his cheeks, Ignis said it matter-of-factly. "Well, per tradition, the occasion calls for royal black."  
Hurrying to unbutton the rest, Noctis's breath came out in a shaky huff. "I don't think this qualifies as 'traditional,' Ignis."  
Ignis poorly feigned innocence. "Why, whatever do you mean, Your Majesty?"

Hungry hands tore open Ignis's shirt, but then there came a pause. Ignis bit his lip. He tried not to make a noise as careful fingers crept along his shoulders. Noctis coaxed Ignis to shrug off his shirt and reveal more of the ornate lace beneath. His fingers followed the ribbon drawn from his shoulders. The lace drew flowers along his collarbone and dipped down the middle, ribbon perfectly framing his chest. Further lines of ribbon crossed at his front and back, taunting Noct's fingers to pause at his navel. Ignis sighed. His king's touch thrummed through his body, each brush of his fingers another ray of blessed sunlight.

Warm, gentle hands gripped his sides, tracing the delicate designs in the thin, pretty lace. Noct's hands stopped at Ignis's hips, where the lace and ribbon continued beyond the waist of his pants. The King growled. He tugged at Ignis's belt, only for the advisor to pull back with a click of his tongue.

"Allow me."

As he moved to stand, the king kept his hands at his waist, fingers pressed hard into his skin. Ignis undid his belt slowly -- too slowly for Noctis's liking. The king's hands slid his pants down his long, slender legs. Ignis moved back a little more to do away with them and his shoes, and Noctis hungrily drew him back in, the weight of his gaze enough to devour him whole.

"Ignis..."

Noctis's fingers traced the fine, sheer underwear, little more than some thin ribbon tied at his hips. Another band of lace at his hips hosted garters to dark, sheer stockings previously hidden by his formalwear. The thin lingerie fabric, though intricate and ornate with designs of Lucian flair, did little to hide the skin beneath. Ignis could feel the prying sunlight on his exposed skin, framed by lace and ribbon. Warmth bloomed upon his skin. He bristled, shifting some under Noct's unrelenting gaze. He tried to still his exposed chest -- staying a sigh, steadying his heart. Though he couldn't see Noct's face, he turned away some with a wry little smile.

"Perhaps it's a bit too much," he admitted softly, unable to deny the heat rising in his face and spreading through his whole body. "You did say a simple yes or no would suffice, after all. However, I--"

Noctis grabbed him, pulling him even closer. Ignis couldn't help but gasp at the feeling of his body against the King's. Only lace, ribbon, and the King's regalia kept them apart. Ignis's hips twitched on their own against him. Noct's warmth threaded through him and surged through his body. He wanted to bathe in his warmth -- he could have drowned alone in the feeling of his hands at the small of his back. 

Noct's hands tangled themselves in the ribbon at his hips, easing his underwear down the gentle curve of his ass. In some halfhearted attempt to keep his dignity, Ignis tugged them back up enough to barely contain himself. He could feel Noct's gaze on his growing stiffness, straining the thin, useless fabric. Ignis tried to speak, but the King tugged the useless lingere down again and grasped his rear with both hungry hands.

"So," Noctis said, his voice low and breathy and hot. "...yes or no?"  
"Wh-hahh," Ignis tried to laugh, but Noct's hands kneading his ass instead drew from him a dizzy sigh. "I thought my answer w-...was obvious."

Strong arms pulled him yet closer. He couldn't focus on the small pout in Noct's voice thanks to the tight grip rocking his hips against him. Even Noctis's breath hitched as Ignis's body pressed into him, joining their growing stiffness.

"If the Royal Advisor wants to keep it a secret, I guess I'm cool with that."  
"That's ridiculous," Ignis huffed. He took a moment to press a soft kiss to the King's lips. The feeling of his eager breath sent a shiver through his whole body. "I just happen to know a certain advisee who has always besmirched stuffy ceremony. I assumed marriage would be nothing less."  
"I dunno," Notis said. He dipped his head low, planting a hand between Ignis's shoulderblades while the other kept firmly on his ass. He pushed his lips to the thin, intricate lace and moved lower to find the gentle dip in Ignis's chest. A breathy laugh found Ignis's flushed skin. "Stuffy ceremony or no, it'd be a shame if no one got to see you in a getup like this."  
"A shame!" Ignis let a too-loud laugh, only for it to be cut short by Noctis's mouth.

Instead, his voice gave to a moan as Noct's lips found one of his exposed nipples. The hand at his back slipped beneath the crisscrossed ribbon to pull it tight. The lines framing his chest dug deep and Noct's lips closed hot and wet and sucked hard. Ignis shuddered. His arms wrapped around Noct's head, unsteady hands finding his hair. The King's lips relented but his tongue swirled around the hardening peak -- Ignis could feel the other doing the same, eager for a taste of Noctis's attention. 

Another shudder wracked him as Noct languished the flat of his tongue upon him. Ignis's thighs tensed around him, legs unsteady. Noct's other hand seized the chance to slide the round of his ass and dip between his legs. Ignis's head tipped back and he bit his lip as a tentative finger prodded his entrance.

"H-hhgh," he groaned, causing Noct to chuckle.  
"A shame," he repeated quietly. "The whole sexy bride look totally works for you."  
"D-does it, now, hh-hah..."

His gentle assault moved to Ignis's other nipple and he had to bite back a weak moan. Ignis's hands threaded into his hair as Noctis's tongue lavished him stiff and sensitive. Below, fingers having eased the thin, useless underwear low, circled at the tight, twitching ring of muscle. Ignis's hips twitched against him, desperate, in time with Noct's touch, his fingers, his tongue. Feeling the sheer panties along his stiff thighs, his erection rubbing hot against the buttons of Noct's shirt, his senses briefly drifted back to him in the warm, loving haze.

"Wait," he breathed. His hand patted Noct's head in a weak attempt to give him pause. He tried to draw his hips back in turn, but instead they betrayed him, stuttering further into Noct's lap. Still, he bit his lip and fought to find his composure, just a little. "Sullied garments... hardly befit a king, regardless his loathing of them..."  
"Whaaaaat?" Noctis's hand retreated, but only a little. He squeezed Ignis's ass hard and drew from him a too-loud moan. His teeth closed hard around one nipple before scolding him. "You strip down to skimpy lingerie and maybe accept my marriage proposal, and you expect me to keep my pants on?!"

Ignis managed an unsteady laugh. His body further pleasantly betrayed him as he pushed himself against his King, settling his head upon his. He paused to brush his soft hair -- an unforgettable black, undoubtedly dusted with early gray, gentle with the scent of royal steel and sunlight.

"Maybe?" he muttered into his hair. "You say that like I haven't wholeheartedly accepted."

Noctis's hands suddenly gripped his hips. His voice grew suddenly stern, irrevocably royal -- a tone of voice Ignis at once found unfamiliar and undeniably delicious.

"Say yes, Ignis." His fingers slipped beneath the garters' belt, thumbs brushing along his hipbones. "I... gotta hear you say it."  
"Yes," Ignis whispered without question, without hesitation. "Of course."  
"Say it again," Noct said, voice low and heavy, causing Ignis's dick to throb hard against him.  
"Yes, Noct."  
"Ignis, please..."  
Ignis's arms tightened gently around him. His lips found his forehead as he said it again. "My whole heart, yes."

In one swift move, Noct shoved forward. His arms wrapped tight around him. He lifted his advisor and rose to his feet. In the next moment, Ignis found himself turned around and pushed to the warm flat of the neighboring desk. His hands scrambled to push himself up from the desk, but Noct's hands pressed hard to his back, and Ignis managed to keep his pounding chest to the desk. The same hungry hands untied the ribbon at his hips barely keeping the panties in place, letting them disappear to somewhere on the floor.

"N-Noct--hahh..."  
"Ignis," Noct breathed heavy and hard. His two hands grabbed either side of Ignis's ass, fingers catching the lace garters. Ignis shivered at the trail of kisses moving down his back as Noct voicelessly begged for a resounding reply. "...marry me."

Ignis didn't get a chance to reply right away. The last of his composure fled when Noctis spread him wide. The heat of his breath was quickly followed by the slick of his tongue circling his rim. He tried to grip anything on the desk. Noct's firm hands kneaded his ass and his tongue slipped inside him. Ignis's hand instead found his mouth to hold back his moans, but when Noct ventured a little deeper, he cried out loud. 

One of Noctis's hands moved to his dick as his tongue toyed with his entrance. Ignis's legs turned to jelly. His hips belonged to only the King, his King, rocking with every twitch of his tongue, every pump of his grip. Noct drew back for a moment to let a heavy breath, maybe asking the question again, before lavishing his tongue upon him again. His hand paused and swirled fingers at the tip of his dick and Ignis writhed in reply -- though Noct easily held him in place.

"Y-yes," he said, chest heaving, each word a senseless moan. "Y-yes, always, yes."

Noct rose, and Ignis couldn't help but whine when his tongue was replaced with fingers slicked with the advisor's own want. Two fingers slipped into him with ease, but his twitching hips shoved him back into Noct's hand. The King nearly purred -- his fingers curled gently inside him and Ignis's back arched. He couldn't hope to hold back a sigh, trembling hands grasping the face of the desk.

He could feel the sunlight cutting through the blinds, the warmth of Noct's hands threading through him. One of his eyes opened slightly when he heard the click of a belt being undone, the slide of stiff fabric pulled down. Hot, stiff flesh nestled itself against his ass and -- gods, he wished he could see him. To see Noct in all his breathless, desperate, voracious glory, beaming like the revived daylight, eyes seeing him and only him. But gentle hands found his own. Noct's fingers laced themselves with his upon the desk. He was pinned, but pinned by the warm weight of Noct's body was, in that moment, everything he'd ever needed.

Noct's hips rolled against him. His dick slid so wonderfully against his ass, Ignis couldn't help but buck back against him.

"Yes," he groaned again, and again. Noct's hands tightened in his. He growled and his cock throbbed, aching, relishing the twitching need before him as Ignis moaned his answer like a prayer. "...yes, please, oh, more than anything, yes, Noct..."

Ignis forgot how to breathe. Noct shoved into him at once and buried himself to the base. He stuttered, grunted, his own hips hot and flush to Ignis's skin. Ignis's body served him without question and rocked back against him. The King's grasp on his hands trembled. His body lay upon his back and his breath washed over his neck. Each pant was punctuated with Ignis's name, a plea, a confession.

"I love you," he said, drawing himself back only to shove into him again, and again. His chest heaved and Ignis savored every pounding beat of his beloved King's heart thrumming through him. Noctis's dick dug itself deeper and deeper again. Ignis wanted him to claim all of him, everything, to own him like he had from the start. Soft, wet lips found the nape of his neck as Noct's hips stuttered against him in uneven rhythm. "Mmh--hhah, marry me, Ignis..."

"Yes!" His voice was too loud, rivaling the obscene slap of colliding skin. "Always, Noct, a-always, more than anything, N-nhhah, Noct...!"

Noct tore his hands free from Ignis's and gripped his hips tighter than any flimsy ribbon, harder than the will of gods. Teeth dug into his shoulder. Ignis's body bristled and the King above him stiffened and shuddered. His body was hot, too hot. His dick throbbed deep inside him, circling with unsteady, rolling hips. Ignis drowned in the feeling -- in everything. Noct's hands. Noct's breath. Noct's chest against his back and the weight of his royal raiment weighed heavy on his spine. Noct's breath and Noct's light and Noct, Noct, Noct...

Ignis's voice almost failed him, but he found Noct -- nothing else, never anything else -- and said the words with all his breath. "More than anything, I love you so...!"

With that, Noctis screamed his name. He shoved deep into Ignis's wonderful, welcoming heat. His dick reached its limit and pulsed once and again and again. The overwhelming surge, one thread and another, lit sparks behind Ignis's blind eyes. His body clenched around him. Noct's hands dug somehow even harder into his hips as he thrust into him over and over, erratic, dizzy and senseless, while Ignis drowned in his release. Each strand easily shoved him further to the edge. He could feel it dripping from his ass but Noctis continued to shove into him. Needing, fucking him even through his own orgasm -- and that was enough to send Ignis hurdling to his own.

Noct's teeth sank into his shoulder as Ignis cried out. It was bright, too bright. Noct consumed his senses completely -- filling him, spilling inside him as he spilled upon the desk. Every thrust, every pulse, every shudder, the languish of his tongue upon the bite marking Ignis as his own when he'd always, always belonged to him.

Their frantic breathing filled the air. They breathed together with the same rhythm and slowly, slowly, grew even. A dull, warm quiet settled throughout the office. Noctis eased against Ignis, but he didn't withdraw himself. Instead, he rocked into him with a soft whine. Ignis couldn't help but chuckle quietly, reaching back to find the King's face. His fingers were unsteady, but he found himself again as he admired the gentle curve of Noct's cheek. He could feel Noctis's small smile, soft lips pressed to his fingertips.

"You know..." Noct's hands slowly let their grip from his hips. Instead, his arms wrapped warm and heavy around him. He kissed Ignis's neck with a contented sigh. "Since we're both dressed for it, we could be married right here and now."  
Ignis chuckled. "That, I'm afraid, I'll have to decline."

Despite a disappointed pout, Noct peppered his neck with kisses. His warmth covered Ignis like the dawn. Noct's gentle breath against his back gave him reason to breathe again. He idly dreamed of the stiff, stuffy ceremony Noct would pretend to hate, of dressing him in the finest royal wedding attire and, piece by piece, removing it to bask in everything that was Noctis, the King. His King. His Noct. But that was for another time. 

The Long Night was over. The two of them lay still and breathing and warm and bathed in sunlight. Without a doubt, someone heard them in the hall. Maybe a whole gaggle of someones, eager to gossip. But every gasp, every thrust, every dizzy scream of a name was a celebration of the dawn. Of Noct's return. Of being together.

Everything was right in the world once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sentimental sap and I want these boys to be HAPPY AND I AM VERY EMOTIONAL ABOUT IT!! 
> 
> I've never really done anything for an event or something but this is intended for the ignoct spice-a-thon going on over on twitter at @ignoctspice. I wanted to try to contribute to the Good Ignoct Times because it's some GOOD GOOD TIMES MY FRIENDS
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading! ps I LOVE THOSE BOYYYYYSSSSSS (cartwheels into an active volcano)


End file.
